Kruki
by toroj
Summary: Po torturach doznanych z rąk Moriarty'ego Sherlock ucieka bardzo, bardzo daleko w głąb siebie. Jedynie John wierzy i jeszcze ma nadzieję, że genialny detektyw powróci do realnego życia. Uwaga, dużo scen łamiących serce i drastycznych. Tłumaczenie z j. rosyjskiego za zgodą autorki.
1. część 1 Kruki za oknem

**Kruki**

Tytuł oryginału: Вороны

Autor: Апрельская Верба (Aprielskaja Wierba)

Tłumaczenie: Toroj

Zgoda: jest

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Kategoria: angst, hurt/comfort

Od autora: częściowe inspiracje filmem „Ptasiek" A. Parkera. Jeśli ktoś uzna, że realia w kwestii psychologii i medycyny nie są wiarygodne, przepraszam, nie mam dostępu do porad specjalistów.

„A soaring experience unlike anything you've ever seen before".

_Slogan reklamowy do filmu „Ptasiek"_

**Prolog**

Gelder M., Gath _D__.,_ Mayou R. „Oxford Textbook of Psychiatry".

Książka poplamiona jest kawą, okładka trochę naderwana i pociemniała.

Można ją znaleźć i przeczytać w sieci, ale John czuje się, jakby miał piasek pod powiekami. Tekst w wersji papierowej nie męczy tak bardzo, jak świecący ekran notebooka. Poza tym książkę papierową można kartkować, usadowiwszy się w przytulnym fotelu z filiżanką kawy – która później znajdzie się na jej stronicach. Wygodnie ją też czytać, półleżąc na łóżku, opierając się na poduszce i wezgłowiu, i od czasu do czasu przysłuchując się cichemu sapaniu, rozlegającemu się z prawej strony.

Śpi. On teraz dużo śpi.

John zerknął na Sherlocka, upewniając się, że ten nie zamierza się obudzić. Nie, wszystko w porządku: leży na boku, podciągnąwszy kolana do piersi i jak zwykle częściowo zrzucił z siebie kołdrę. John jej nie rusza – w sypialni jest dostatecznie ciepło. Przy uchylonych ustach Sherlocka na poduszce widać wilgotną plamkę śliny. Wygięta linia szerokich, bladych warg z głębokim rowkiem na górnej. John popatrzył na zegar. Pierwsza w nocy. Można pospać do siódmej. W godzinie byka1 i później Sherlock nie budził się prawie nigdy. John rzucił niedbale podręcznik na szafkę nocną, rozprostował zesztywniałe ramiona i ułożył poduszkę na płask. Spał już w ten sposób prawie miesiąc, od czasu, kiedy się okazało, że jeśli Sherlock budził się w nocy samotny, problemy ciągnęły się potem przez cały dzień. Narastające drżenie ciała, delirium i histeria, całkiem jak u rocznego malucha. Wszystko co zostało z Sherlocka to emocje. Tylko emocje - a to zbyt mała jego część, by John mógł pomyśleć, że powróciła choćby połowa jego przyjaciela. Nie była to nawet połowa...

Długotrwała intoksykacja2. Czynniki psychotraumatyczne. Psychoza intoksykacyjna, która przerodziła się w autonomiczną. Wysokie prawdopodobieństwo zespołu stresu pourazowego. Uszkodzenie receptorów metabotropowych. Wszystko, co dotyczyło fizjologii, zostało zdiagnozowane i w miarę możności neutralizowane. Zostało tylko to, co zasnuło mętną błoną genialny umysł - coś, co uniemożliwiało mu powrót. Wyjaśnienie przyczyn takiego stanu było niemożliwe, gdyż Sherlock nie był w stanie opowiedzieć, co się z nim działo od momentu, kiedy wpadł w ręce Moriarty'ego. Ten zaś ostatecznie oszalał po pierwszym areszcie, który mały włos a stałby się ostatnim wydarzeniem w jego niedługim, acz ciekawym życiu socjopaty.

John nadal doskonale pamiętał, jak zobaczył Sherlocka w szpitalu po raz pierwszy: cień człowieka, leżący na łóżku. Krwawiły mu dziąsła, a jego skóra była barwy popiołu. Sherlock do tej pory zawierał w sobie większą część tablicy Mendelejewa. Wyniki badań laboratoryjnych świadczyły o tym, że nigdy nie powróci do normalnego życia. Jednak dla Sherlocka zwykłe ludzkie życie nigdy nie było normą. W jego przypadku standardowe myślenie stanowiło ignorancję i zacofanie. Zdiagnozowano u niego demencję, potem diagnoza została zmieniona, ale psychoza nie słabła, syndromy zmieniały się, całkiem jakby Sherlock był zabawką, kalejdoskopem – potrząśnij, a nowy układ kolorowych szkiełek stworzy inny surrealistyczny wzór. Ostatnim obrazkiem było coś pomiędzy somnolencją i stuporem3. John zabrał go ze szpitala psychiatrycznego właśnie w takim stanie. Oczywiście regulamin lecznicy zabraniał wypisywania chorego w takiej kondycji, jednak wystarczyły zaciśnięte w wąską linię wargi Mycrofta, kilka zrewidowanych przepisów – i oto już z tyłu w samochodzie siedzi lalka imieniem Sherlock.

Gdyby Sherlock nie jadł, kiedy go karmiono łyżeczką, John nigdy by się nie zdecydował na taki krok.

**Część 1  
Kruki za oknem**

_W europejskiej tradycji średniowiecznej kruk stanowi uosobienie diabła i piekła, a jego antagonista gołąb – raju i Ducha Świętego.  
(c) Galina Biednienko_

W warunkach domowych stupor trwał dziesięć dni. John posadził Sherlocka w jego ulubionym fotelu, w którym ten spędzał większą część dnia, a także jadł posiłki. Zwykle John karmił go kaszkami, które dostarczono w wielkiej ilości – starczyło tylko napomknąć Mycroftowi, że Sherlock niczego bardziej gęstego po prostu nie będzie w stanie przeżuć. W takiej sytuacji pacjentów karmiono najczęściej za pomocą sondy żołądkowej, ale w przypadku Sherlocka „najczęściej" nic nie znaczyło. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak John przypadkiem odkrył „guzik".

Jeszcze w szpitalu stało się jasne, że Sherlock reaguje na dotyk metalowej łyżki i nacisk na wargi. A może raczej reagował na cichutki nieprzyjemny zgrzyt, który rozlegał się, kiedy łyżka przesuwała się po jego zębach. Otwierał wówczas usta, nadal patrząc w nieokreślony punkt ponad ramieniem karmiącego go człowieka. Wykonywał nawet słabe ruchy szczęką, najwyraźniej odruchowo, jakby nie miał sił na przeżuwanie – kasza spływała mu z kącików ust, białawy płyn zmieszany ze śliną.  
- Dalej, niech cię diabli! Łykaj! Inaczej nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz!  
John klął, próbował zatykać Sherlockowi nos, jak kotu, a ten dławił się, wypluwał jedzenie sobie na pierś, na rękaw przyjaciela... Kasza ściekała mu po podbródku na szyję. Tym razem John machinalnie przesunął palcami po obu stronach krtani Sherlocka, jakby chciał narysować drogę jedzenia przez przewód pokarmowy. Kaszka ubrudziła mu palce, wskazujący zatrzymał się na pieprzyku z boku szyi Sherlocka. A Sherlock przełknął.  
Teraz ten ruch – od podbródka w dół – stał się podstawowym sposobem na jego karmienie.  
Wskazujący palec Johna zawsze zatrzymywał się na tym samym pieprzyku, jakby się na nim potykał, a jednocześnie gardło Sherlocka poruszało się podczas przełykania kolejnej porcji.  
Po upływie tygodnia John łapał się na tym, że czasami, bezwiednie, sam siebie gładzi po szyi, jakby również potrzebował przy jedzeniu pomocy z zewnątrz. Nie odczuwał przy tym prawie żadnych emocji. Wydawało mu się, że większą część doby spędza w półśnie, obserwując Sherlocka, który był w sumie niewdzięcznym obiektem do obserwacji – jeszcze jeden detal w ogólnym krajobrazie. Mycroft zaproponował wynajęcie pielęgniarki, a John, który wówczas nie był pewien słuszności decyzji zabrania Sherlocka ze szpitala, zgodził się na to.  
Po pierwsze, w towarzystwie pielęgniarki Sherlock przestał jeść i John musiał być obok podczas karmienia. Po drugie, stawiał opór, kiedy próbowała go myć i pomagać przy załatwianiu potrzeb fizjologicznych. Na szczęście wystarczało zaprowadzić go kilka razy dziennie o regularnych godzinach do toalety. John zaczął pomagać również przy tych czynnościach, marszcząc z zatroskaniem brwi, kiedy dotykał zapadniętego brzucha i wystających żeber przyjaciela.  
W tamtym momencie John jeszcze odczuwał jakieś emocje. Był jeszcze ten ból, który zmuszał go do przesiadywania całymi dniami w korytarzach szpitala. Sara napomykała o tym, że poza tymi murami toczy się życie, ale John nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że na zewnątrz nie ma dokąd iść. Oczywiście, miał Sarę, ale ich rozmowy za każdym razem zbaczały w stronę psychiatrii i mało przypominały pogaduszki dwojga ludzi, którzy zdecydowali się być parą. John zobojętniał, Sara zrozumiała to jako pierwsza. John przeprowadził się na peryferie Londynu. Stamtąd było trudno dojeżdżać do szpitala i Sara zaproponowała, żeby John zamieszkał u niej. John pomyślał, że to byłoby nieźle, gdyż o czterdzieści minut skracało podróż do...  
Tymczasem stan Sherlocka coraz bardziej przypominał stupor – objawy przedśpiączkowej obojętności.

- Wysokie prawdopodobieństwo zapadnięcia w komę – powiedział Mycroft zamiast powitania. – Leki działają na szkody organiczne, w tym na receptory mózgu, jednak regres psychiczny postępuje. Wiesz to lepiej ode mnie, jesteś lekarzem. Trzeba leczyć jego umysł, stres pourazowy, czy co tam u niego zdiagnozowano? I to nie w murach kliniki.  
John otrząsnął się, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak bardzo przypominał w tej chwili dużego psa. Siedział na niskim krześle w korytarzu i patrzył z dołu na Mycrofta. W jego oczach czaiło się wielkie pytanie, którego jednak nie zadał.  
- Trzeba go stąd zabrać. Sherlock nienawidzi takich instytucji. Nigdy tu nie wyzdrowieje, dla zasady.  
- Jakie zasady w tym stanie? – John zadrżał nerwowo. – Co ty mówisz?  
- Mówię o tym, że powinniście wrócić do mieszkania na Baker Street.  
- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz?  
- Bardzo prosto. Możesz go karmić, a resztę ja załatwię. Wszystko będzie jak wcześniej. Z tą różnicą, że nie będziesz znajdował kawałków ludzkich zwłok w lodówce, ani nie ocykał się w środku nocy w jakiejś egzotycznej dzielnicy Londynu.  
- Mycroft, wydaje mi się...  
- To, co ci się wydaje, nie jest teraz ważne. O dziwo, jesteś jedynym człowiekiem, który zdołał przekonać mojego brata o wartości swojej egzystencji razem z nim. Medycy zrobili co mogli. To już tylko kwestia tego, John, co siedzi w środku tej jego czaszki, w jego mózgu. Ale ani on sam, ani trup Moriarty'ego już nic nie powiedzą... Leczenie farmakologiczne będzie kontynuowane, witaminy z grupy B... Zastrzyki robić umiesz. Opiekunka również będzie wykwalifikowana.  
- Czy mogę o coś zapytać?  
- Tak. – Mycroft skrzywił się bezwiednie, zawahał, po czym dodał: - Oczywiście.  
- Dlaczego nikt inny z rodziny nie odwiedza Sherlocka? Na przykład matka. Słyszałem, jak o niej wspominałeś.  
- Nie czas na takie rozmowy!  
- To bardzo proste pytanie.  
- Mamy dość niestandardową rodzinę.  
- Do takiego stopnia, że matka nie odwiedza własnego syna w szpitalu? Jest jeszcze bardziej socjopatyczna od niego?  
- John!  
- Co? – Wargi Johna rozciągnęły się w cienkim nienaturalnym uśmieszku, ale oczy pozostały poważne.  
– Pewnego razu... Z własnej głupoty, Sherlock... mało nie umarł. Mama wtedy posiwiała.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ona woli teraz nie...  
Mycroft nachmurzył się groźnie, stukając parasolem w posadzkę.  
- Czy może ona nic nie wie? Nie powiedziałeś jej?  
- Ona tu nic nie może zrobić.  
- Psychoterapia.  
- Nie z nią. To nie wyjdzie, John. Ale ty możesz pomóc.

John nie był przekonany, że mógłby pomóc. Oczywiście jako lekarz wojskowy był zorientowany jak dziwne rzeczy czasami są w stanie przywrócić do realnego życia ludzi, którzy w wyniku traumy wojennej wpadli w głębiny własnej podświadomości. Jakieś strzępy wspomnień, dziecięca zabawka, wizyta krewnego, z którym pacjent był w konflikcie niemal od dnia narodzin, długie monologi przyjaciela przy łóżku chorego. A równie dobrze mogło nie zadziałać nic. To było jak ruletka, tym bardziej w przypadku Sherlocka, który nawet w stanie przytomności raczej by nie znalazł wspólnego języka z żadnym psychologiem, nie zamroczywszy biednego terapeuty opowieściami o jego życiu prywatnym.  
Możliwe, że Mycroft nie oszukuje i John rzeczywiście ma dla Sherlocka pewne znaczenie, które ten nie raz podkreślał podczas śledztw, następnie zwykle wyśmiewając dedukcyjne zdolności towarzysza. John potrząsnął głową. Po co się okłamywać? Czy zostałby razem z tym cynicznym sukinsynem, nie uważając, że sympatia jest obustronna? Cierpliwość – cierpliwością, ale być osobistym sekretarzem, tresowanym psem, przynoszącym kapcie – telefony – długopisy, kolegą podczas pracy śledczej, niekiedy chłopcem do bicia – i tak przez dwa lata? Dla zastrzyku adrenaliny? John skrzywił się mimowolnie. Możliwe. Ale wówczas by go tutaj nie było. I miałby dokąd iść, poza zakurzonymi pokojami na Baker Street 221b. Sherlock zabrał jego życie, wziął w zastaw i nie oddał. I jeśli teraz celem nędznego żywota kombatanta z Afganistanu było przywrócenie do normalnego funkcjonowania najgenialniejszy umysł obecnych czasów, w czymże ten cel miałby być gorszy od innego? W końcu ten nieustanny natarczywy ból, który teraz odczuwał w miejsce innych emocji, mógłby stępić realnym działaniem – tym, czego Johnowi Watsonowi, człowiekowi czynu, obecnie bardzo brakowało.

Zabieranie ze szpitala prawie nieruchomego manekina z twarzą Sherlocka właściwie nie było takie okropne. John zdążył się przyzwyczaić do niego w takiej postaci, widząc w nim jeszcze jednego pacjenta między innymi chorymi. Bywali wśród nich bardzo różni, widywał też straszniejszych od skrajnie wychudzonego, ale zadbanego i odzianego w drogi płaszcz człowieka, który po prostu nie mówił. Gorzej byłoby wiedzieć z całą pewnością, że szkody fizyczne są nieodwracalne, ale na razie wszystko świadczyło o czymś przeciwnym. Możliwe, że znajome otoczenie, jego fotel, czaszka, skrzypce, wystraszona pani Hudson, która nie chciała opuścić domu, choć Mycroft oferował jej dość wysoką sumę – wszystko to razem dokona tego, do czego nie byli zdolni psychiatrzy i psychoterapeuci.

Wchodząc do znajomego salonu, John poczuł się tak, jakby nigdy stąd nie wyjeżdżał. W sumie nie minęło wiele czasu od jego wyprowadzki, a miał takie wrażenie, jakby po prostu wrócił do domu po ciężkim, męczącym śledztwie.  
- Dzień dobry, jestem Ellis – przedstawiła się energiczna, pulchna kobieta, która właśnie coś gotowała w kuchni. – Pan Mycroft Holmes powiedział, że panowie będą lada chwila, a Sherlocka trzeba nakarmić. Przygotowałam...  
- Doskonale. – John odkaszlnął.  
Poczucie przytulności właśnie się rozwiewało z powodu obecności obcej osoby.  
Wprowadzili Sherlocka do domu, rozebrali z płaszcza, posadzili na fotelu. John pokazał Ellis, jak go nakarmić i wszedł na swoje piętro, by rozpakować walizki, właśnie dostarczone przez tragarza. Po kwadransie Ellis niepewnie zapukała do drzwi.  
- On nie chce – zaraportowała, nie przestępując progu. – Odmawia jedzenia, wszystko wypluwa. Robiłam wszystko tak, jak pan mówił, ale teraz nawet przestał otwierać usta. Jest pan pewien, że należało go zabrać z kliniki?  
John z irytacją rzucił na łóżko składane właśnie spodnie i zszedł za Ellis do salonu. Opiekunka rzeczywiście robiła wszystko według wskazówek Johna, ale Sherlock nie reagował.  
- Sherlock, jesteś jak niemowlak – burknął John, biorąc łyżkę. – No doprawdy, co to ma być? Zaraz zacznę wpychać w ciebie na siłę. Chcesz się udławić? Proszę bardzo!  
Jednak Sherlock się nie zadławił, dziwny „guziczek" znów zadziałał.  
- Coś takiego, reaguje! – ucieszyła się Ellis. – Właśnie na pana, a nie na metodę. To bardzo dobry objaw, panie Watson. Co prawda, niezbyt dla pana wygodny.  
- To nic. – John się uśmiechnął. – Nakarmię go. W klinice pielęgniarki go karmiły.  
- Nawet kiedy pana przy nim nie było?  
- Ma się rozumieć. Co prawda, teraz jego stupor się nasilił. I nasila się z każdym dniem.  
- Przepraszam, może to ja coś nie tak...  
- Wszystko w porządku, obserwowałem, jak pani to robiła. Proszę się nie martwić. On nawet w dobrym zdrowiu był kapryśny. Proszę się zająć swoimi sprawami, a ja go nakarmię.  
Potem było mycie, golenie, toaleta, przebieranie w czystą piżamę. John nigdy nie widział Sherlocka nago i teraz zauważał drobne szczegóły: kilka starych blizn, liczne pieprzyki, a także bladość, obwisłą skórę i zaczynające się tworzyć odleżyny – ten problem należało rozwiązać. John starał się patrzeć fragmentarycznie, widzieć osobne detale, gdyż widzieć całego człowieka – niezgrabnego, chorego i bezsilnego - było zbyt bolesne.  
John wiedział, że teraz ważne było nie budzić w sobie lekarza. Nie było to aż tak trudne po tylu latach. I to wszystko. Sherlock był obojętny i posłuszny. Podczas zastrzyków jedynie wzdrygał się i pojękiwał przy najbardziej bolesnych, próbował się odsuwać, ale zawsze zbyt późno, kiedy John już wyjmował igłę i przykładał watę do ukłucia.

Ellis, która weszła do sypialni Sherlocka, żeby zrobić mu zastrzyk, zamarła w progu.  
- Panie Watson...  
- Jestem lekarzem. – John obejrzał się i znów cienki, sztuczny uśmiech rozciągnął jego wargi.  
- Ale za co w takim razie mi się płaci? – zmieszała się kobieta i zaraz dodała: - Czy to pana krewny albo... przyjaciel?  
Te pauzy przed słowem „przyjaciel" już nie dziwiły Johna, ani nie złościły.  
- Jestem przyjacielem, który nie sypia ze swoimi przyjaciółmi – oznajmił John uprzejmym tonem, obserwując jak pielęgniarka oblewa się rumieńcem.  
- Ja nie w tym sensie...  
- Może pani odpocząć, Ellis. On teraz zaśnie.

Od razu pierwszego dnia poszły w ruch skrzypce – i nadal leżały na stoliku przed fotelem, w którym Sherlock siedział nieruchomo. Pani Hudson szczebiotała nerwowo, czaszka stoczyła się z kolan Sherlocka na podłogę. Żadnej reakcji. Albo John jej nie zauważył. Próbował coś niezgrabnie opowiadać, zacinał się, nigdy nie był dobry w snuciu historyjek. Pokazywał czaszkę, skrzypce, a nawet próbował na nich coś zagrać, a pani Hudson i Ellis zatykały uszy. Sherlock nawet nie drgnął. Żywszą reakcję wywoływał w nim zgrzyt łyżki o zęby.

Obie kobiety próbowały pomóc, ale John uprzejmie odmówił. Przytaszczył trzy pudła z książkami. Psychoterapia, oparta na rozmaitych teoriach, psychiatria. John patrzył na stos literatury fachowej i nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. To nie była jego specjalizacja, a to, czego się nauczył na studiach, już zdążył zapomnieć. Przez pierwsze kilka dni jedynie kartkował książki, zatrzymując się na niektórych fragmentach, coraz mocniej utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że jeśli gdzieś leży klucz – można go znaleźć tylko przy dużej dozie szczęścia.

Na trzeci dzień John ochrypł, a obie kobiety cicho usuwały się do mieszkania pani Hudson.

Na piąty dzień, odłożywszy książkę o terapii muzyką, John znalazł nauczyciela muzyki, dostatecznie gruboskórnego, by prowadzić lekcje w pokoju, w którym przebywa człowiek psychicznie chory. Problem był jedynie w tym, że John w ogóle nie miał słuchu.

John próbował zrozumieć, co odczuwa przez cały ten czas. Przygnębienie powodu porażki? To tak, jakby długo i bezskutecznie uczyć się wrzucać piłkę do kosza albo piec bułeczki. Jednak nie był to ból z powodu tego, że jego przyjaciel teraz przypomina roślinę. Poczucie straty to najgorsze, co może odczuwać człowiek. I teraz John powinien mieć przynajmniej ochotę się upić. Powinien czuć cokolwiek! Tymczasem wsłuchiwał się w siebie i wiedział tylko, że za piętnaście minut należy Sherlocka znowu nakarmić. Może nie bez powodu znaleźli wspólny język te dwa lata temu.

Siódmego dnia John zrozumiał, że wyczerpał wszystkie warianty, lecz uporczywie powtarzał jeden za drugim. Mówił, wciąż mówił, stopniowo przechodząc na opowiadanie o sobie. Przerywał i zastanawiał się długo, patrząc na nieruchomego Sherlocka. Powtórki są pożyteczne – w ten sposób nawet papugę można nauczyć mówić, a John był wystarczająco uparty. Nauczyciel muzyki przychodził punktualnie o trzynastej trzydzieści. Surowy, czarnobrody mężczyzna, tak samo wysoki i chudy jak Sherlock. Zwracał na chorego tyle samo uwagi, jakby ten był meblem. Pani Hudson za każdym razem proponowała mu herbatę po lekcji, a on niezmiennie odmawiał.

Ósmego dnia pan Edwards zaczął węszyć z obrzydzeniem, opuścił smyczek i po raz pierwszy uważnie spojrzał na Sherlocka. John, który już nie zauważał zaduchu i szpitalnych woni, spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Sherlocka i zrozumiał w czym rzecz.  
- Zdaje się, że na dziś kończymy. Przepraszam, panie Edwards, zapłacę za tę lekcję.  
- Nie trzeba.  
- Pani Hudson, proszę zawołać Ellis, trzeba umyć Sherlocka.

Wieczorem, kupiwszy pampersy dla dorosłych, John zadzwonił do Mycrofta.  
- Jego stan się pogarsza – powiedział zamiast przywitania. – Nie wiem co jeszcze mogę zrobić. Po prostu nie wiem... Nie... Tego też próbowałem. Wspominałem wszystkie nasze śledztwa. Tak, w domu wszystko po staremu, niczego nie zmienialiśmy. Musimy się spotkać. Nie, nie potrzebuję pieniędzy. Wystarcza to, co przysyłasz. – John popatrzył na Sherlocka, siedzącego w fotelu. – Potrzebuję, żebyś opowiedział mi, jaki on był, zanim go poznałem. Tak, to konieczne. Bardzo często jakieś wydarzenia z dzieciństwa mogą w takich przypadkach okazać się kluczem. Tak, rozumiem, że czytałeś prace Freuda. Może nawet znałeś go osobiście. Nie, panie Holmes, nie naigrawam się. Kiedy? Dzisiaj. O której? – John spojrzał na zegar. – Gdzie? Świetnie. Czekam na samochód.

Mycroft siedział w fotelu w swoim gabinecie. Nawet nie próbował wstać, kiedy John wszedł, tylko z rozdrażnieniem skinął mu głową i wskazał fotel naprzeciwko.  
- Co chcesz wiedzieć?  
- Trudno powiedzieć. – John popatrzył na Mycrofta nieprzyjaźnie, zbierając myśli. – Nie jestem psychoterapeutą. Jaki on był w dzieciństwie?  
- Niespokojne dziecko. Diagnozowano u niego ADHD, ale potem sytuacja się unormowała. Nic szczególnego. Nie wiem, co chciałbyś usłyszeć.  
John zacisnął wargi, wbijając wzrok we własne kolana, po czym spytał:  
- Miał przynajmniej jakieś ulubione zabawki?  
- Mało się bawił zabawkami. Wolał prawdziwe przedmioty. Chociaż... Tak... Tak, miał jedną taką, która nas doprowadzała do szału. Piłkę.  
- Piłkę?  
- Zdziwiony? Spodziewałeś się Małego Chemika albo Konstruktora? Nie, Sherlock uczył się czegoś tylko dla własnej rozrywki czyli rozwiązywania zagadek. Wiedza dla wiedzy go nie interesowała, a jako sześciolatek jeszcze się nie zajmował dedukcjami. Praktycznie. Tak, miał piłkę, taką małą, dziecięcą. – Mycroft zrobił ruch, jakby trzymał w ręku piłeczkę. – Mniej więcej takiej wielkości. Zielona z żółtym paskiem. Standardowa piłeczka. Lubił rzucać nią o ściany, podłogę, sufit, pod określonym kątem i próbował przewidzieć dokąd poleci. Tak jakby bilard na odwrót. Szyb nie można było nastarczyć. Nie zawsze dobrze obliczył.  
- Karano go za to?  
- W naszej rodzinie nie było zwyczaju kar fizycznych. Choć komu jak komu, ale jemu by to nie zaszkodziło.  
- Zauważyłem – powiedział John z ironią, przerywając Mycroftowi, a ten się uśmiechnął.  
- Mama z nim czasami za karę nie rozmawiała, ale nie zauważyłem, żeby to jakoś na niego wpływało. Kompletnie nieprzemakalny, uparty dzieciak. To wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć. Wcześnie wyprowadziłem się z domu.  
- Jasne. – John zatarł ręce. – Coś jeszcze?  
- John, przełóżmy to do jutra, dobrze? Dziś mam bardzo ważne spotkanie. Za dziesięć minut. Proszę mnie dobrze zrozumieć.  
- Rozumiem. – John wstał pośpiesznie. – Życzę powodzenia.  
Najważniejsze, żeby w porę odwrócić się do drzwi i ukryć przed Mycroftem szyderczy wyraz twarzy. Ile czasu rozmawiali? Trzy minuty? Pięć? Skąd ta ucieczka w nagłe ważne sprawy? W jaki sposób rozmowa o przeszłości młodszego brata mogłaby zaszkodzić Mycroftowi Holmesowi? Idiotyzm. Odnosiło się wrażenie, jakby tylko John był gotów na wszystko, by ratować Sherlocka. Natomiast Mycroft nie poświęci nawet kilku minut swojego bezcennego czasu i wspomnień.

Po tej rozmowie – dziwacznej, głupiej i nieoczekiwanie przerwanej – John chciał się przewietrzyć i przy okazji zajrzeć do supermarketu.  
- Wybiera pan dla syna? – Miła, rudowłosa sprzedawczyni, podeszła z uśmiechem do Johna, który zastygł zmieszamy przed regałem wypełnionym rozmaitymi zabawkami. – Czy coś doradzić?  
- Potrzebna mi po prostu piłeczka – wymamrotał John, czując się bardzo głupio. – Zielona, z żółtym paskiem.  
- Poprzednia się zgubiła? – Dziewczyna znów się uśmiechnęła, ani trochę nie zdziwiona. – Zaraz coś znajdziemy.  
John skinął głową.  
- Przykro mi – powiedziała sprzedawczyni kilka minut później. – Jest tylko taka. Zielona, z paskiem, ale tutaj są namalowane jakieś ptaszki.  
- Podobne do kruków – mruknął John. – Jaka różnica? Niech będą ptaszki. Obejdzie się, gdzie mu teraz znajdę identyczną?  
Sprzedawczyni ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową.

- Położyłyśmy go spać – oznajmiła pani Hudson szeptem. – Ellis zrobiła wszystkie zastrzyki. Powinieneś odpocząć, John. Chcesz herbaty z eklerkami?  
- Tak, chyba tak – odparł John z roztargnieniem. – Dziękuję, pani Hudson.  
- Przyniosłeś piłkę.  
- A, tak. Sherlock miał podobną w dzieciństwie. Pomyślałem, że może...  
- Rozumiem. Czytałam w pewnym czasopiśmie...  
- Herbata, tak? – John wszedł za panią Hudson do salonu. Bez Sherlocka, siedzącego w fotelu, pokój wydawał się dziwnie pusty i nieprzytulny.

Dziewiątego dnia pani Hudson wzdrygała się na każde uderzenie piłki, odbijającej się od ścian. John słabo sobie z tym radził i okna w salonie były w sporym niebezpieczeństwie.  
- Wiesz... – John zadyszał się, łapiąc piłkę w bezpośredniej bliskości szklanek na stole i okiennego szkła. – W dzieciństwie lubiłem grać w piłkę nożną. Proste działania, linearne. Żadnych umysłowych gierek. Oczywiście, trzeba było myśleć, ale wszystko to było jakoś mniej... skomplikowane. Kto dalej rzuci, szybciej pobiegnie, kto dalej splunie z mostu, kto zdąży sprzątnąć piłkę sprzed nosa złego psa... Wszystko prostoliniowe, rozumiesz? A ty sam komplikowałeś sobie życie, próbując przewidzieć... oj... – Piłka potoczyła się pod fotel. – Dokąd ta suka poleci. Elementarne prawa fizyki, kąty... A nawet nie miałeś z kim konkurować. Nie mogłeś się nikomu pochwalić: patrz, jak umiem, już nie w okno! Ja nawet teraz nie mogę prze... cholera... – John szturchnął łokciem kostkę Sherlocka, wyłażąc spod fotela. – Przepraszam. Ty po prostu... Nawet nie wiem... – John klęczał przed Sherlockiem. – Patrz, piłka, widzisz? Tutaj, przed twoimi oczami. Spójrz przynajmniej! Ten cholerny żółty pasek! Nie zwracaj uwagi na kruki, chrzanić je. Patrz na piłkę. Miałeś taką. Sherlock, co mam robić, żebyś wrócił? Co mam zrozumieć, co zrobić, co znaleźć? Daj jakiś znak. Kiwnij głową, mrugnij, burknij coś. Skrzyw się chociaż. Ja nie wiem, rozumiesz, ja już nic nie wiem. Nie wiem! – John wstał, piłka uderzyła o podłogę, odbiła się i potoczyła za stertę pudeł w rogu salonu.  
- No dobrze, czas na zastrzyki...

Dziesiątego dnia nadeszła burza.  
John już położył Sherlocka do łóżka. Pielęgniarka nie wypełniała już i tej części swoich obowiązków – dla Johna tak było prościej i wygodniej. Zgasił światło, za oknem jeszcze wyraźniej widać było błyskawice i poruszające się cienie. Szumiała ulewa, wiatr wciskał się w szczeliny. Łomotał o szyby, chrobotał jak żywe stworzenie, drapiące w ramy okienne i próbujące dostać się do zacisznej, ciepłej sypialni. Grzmoty odzywały się już nie oddalonym echem, a ciągłym metalicznym łoskotem.  
- Kruki – rozległ się ochrypły głos z łóżka i John omal nie odskoczył. – Kruki za oknem!  
- Sherlock?  
- Kruki lecą! – Głos Sherlocka stawał się coraz głośniejszy, załamywał się, całkiem niepodobny do jego zawsze starannej artykulacji. – Kruki za oknem! Zabierzcie! Zabierzcie! – Krzyk przerodził się w wycie.  
Sherlock gwałtownie usiadł na posłaniu, podciągając kolana do piersi, kuląc się, jakby go poraził prąd. John pospiesznie włączył światło i dwoma susami znalazł się przy łóżku. Sherlock próbował wstać, czy raczej sturlać się na podłogę, wijąc się niczym dziwaczna gąsienica.  
- Sherlock, uspokój się! Nie ma kruków! Sherlock! – John przycisnął go własnym ciężarem do posłania, objął – szarpiącego się histerycznie. – To ja, John! John Watson! Sherlock, nie ma kruków!  
- Krukikrukikrukikrukrukruuu...!  
Dłoń Sherlocka niezdarnie uderzała Johna po ręku, ramieniu i głowie.  
- Nie wpuszczę ich! Sherlock, jestem tutaj! Jestem z tobą i skręcę im karki! Nie ma kruków! Nie oddam im ciebie! To ja, John, posłuchaj! Uspokój się!  
Niełatwo było przekrzyczeć miotającego się w ataku histerii Sherlocka, a już zagłuszyć grzmoty – niemożliwe. John omal nie zerwał sobie ścięgien, przyciskając go do łóżka, krzycząc, szepcząc, przeklinając, łagodząc i powtarzając swoje imię:  
- John. To ja, John!  
- John...  
- Tak, to ja. Sherlock, przegoniłem je... Cicho... O, tak...  
John mocno przyciskał do piersi chlipiącego jak dziecko Sherlocka Holmesa i nie mógł uwierzyć, że to co się dzieje, jest prawdą.  
- K-kruki za ok-knem – wyszlochał Sherlock, przyciskając twarz do piersi Johna tak mocno, że został mu potem u nasady nosa ślad po guzikach.  
- Już ich nie ma, cicho. Mówię ci, pozabijałem je wszystkie, nic ci nie grozi.  
John leżał i sam już nie wiedział, czy to Sherlock dygoce czy on sam. Nie mógł odejść. Na każdy jego ruch Sherlock reagował skowytem, przechodzącym w okropne zwierzęce wycie, póki nie zadrzemał w jego objęciach.

1 Według starochińskiej miary czasu okres od 1 do 3 w nocy.

2 Zatrucie organizmu np. narkotykami.

3 Somnolencja – patologiczna ospałość, stupor – znieruchomienie, ograniczenie ruchowe.


	2. część 2 Kruki w domu

**Część 2**

**Kruki w domu**

_Gdy długo spoglądamy w otchłań, otchłań spogląda również w nas. (с) F. Nietzsche_

John leżał na łóżku Sherlocka, przysłuchując się jego sennemu oddechowi. Wydawało mu się, że wciąż jeszcze słyszy ten straszny krzyk. Gdyby można było ożywić Moriarty'ego i zabić go jeszcze raz, John gotów był zrobić to znacznie wolniej, niż uczynił to strzał w brzuch. Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że istnieje duża różnica między pragnieniem okrutnej zemsty na wrogu a zemstą realną. Zdarzyło mu się kiedyś obserwować brutalne przesłuchanie, kiedy potrzebny był lekarz, aby podtrzymywać życie wziętego do niewoli terrorysty. Był też świadkiem, choć niebezpośrednim, gwałtu. To wywołało w nim podobne uczucie gniewu. Ale teraz był już absolutnie pewien, że potrafiłby się zemścić.

Sherlock pachniał po dziecięcemu słodko i mlecznie. Wzdrygał się we śnie, łaskocząc ciepłym oddechem szyję Johna – drżący wdech i długi wydech.

John pomyślał, że już od bardzo dawna nie leżał tak – w łagodnym półśnie, obejmując się z kobietą. Życie potrafiło sprawiać niespodzianki.

Nie od razu udało mu się zasnąć, a potem widział świat koloru khaki, wylatujące w powietrze opancerzone pojazdy i słyszał krzyk żołnierzy. Zgodny histeryczny ryk: „Kruki, zabij kruki! Kruki za oknem!"

Obudził się, gdyż ktoś skubał jego włosy, ciągnął za kosmyki.

- Co... Sherlock?

- Zielony...

- Co?

- Niebieski...

John gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku i pasemko jego włosów omal nie zostało w zaciśniętych palcach Sherlocka, leżącego obok na brzuchu. Zaklął, łapiąc się odruchowo za głowę.

- Żółty.

- Szlag...

- Żółty.

- Wątpię. Nie, ty zdecydowanie jesteś rozstrojony. Zupełnie. – John przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Jednak jest jakaś zmiana. Pojedziemy dziś na badanie.

- Zielony.

Sherlock przewrócił się na plecy, patrząc w sufit.

- Ile masz teraz lat?

- Żółty.

- Jaki mamy rok?

Sherlock wbił spojrzenie w Johna. Jego przejrzyste oczy – jasne i bezmyślne – lśniły wilgocią.

- Czerwony.

Na pytanie Johna o kruki Mycroft jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co to za bzdury. Nie zwracałem uwagi czy są czy ich nie ma tam, gdzie mieszkaliśmy. W domu nikt nie hodował ptaków. Żadnych dramatycznych momentów związanych z wronami nie pamiętam.

- Krukami – poprawił go John. – To inny gatunek.

- Będziemy teraz dyskutować o ornitologii?

- Powinienem się w tym zorientować.

- To tylko majaczenie chorego psychicznie człowieka, doktorze. Sam wspominałeś o ptakach na piłce. Nawiasem, jak zareagował na nie przy powtórnej demonstracji?

- Chowałem piłkę. Nie pokazywałem jej drugi raz.

- To niedobrze...

- Sądzisz, że powinienem dalej ciągnąć eksperyment?

- To była silna reakcja emocjonalna. Pierwsza i jedyna po tym, jak udało się nam go uwolnić. Całkiem możliwe, że...

- Całkiem możliwe, że to go cofnie do poprzedniego stanu! To go męczy!

- Nie musisz podnosić głosu, John. Na razie wszystko idzie wspaniale. Lekarstwa działają, twoja terapia również – częściowo. Idź dalej tą drogą.

Sherlock lubił siedzieć na podłodze. Przy pierwszej okazji starał się zsunąć z fotela. Siedział, opierając się o coś i unosząc lekko głowę. Czasem z kącika ust ściekała mu ślina. Przypominał w tym stanie ptaka – otępiałego, chudego, czarnopiórego ptaka.

John próbujący z nim rozmawiać, czuł się niezbyt komfortowo, patrząc z góry, tak więc od trzeciego dnia Ellis i pani Hudson zaczęły ich obu zastawać siedzących ramię w ramię pod jakąś ścianą albo przy fotelu. Sherlock czasami jąkał coś bez sensu na powtarzające się opowiastki Johna. A szczególnie okropne było dla obu kobiet słyszeć, jak Watson z nawyku próbuje na ten bełkot odpowiadać.

Sherlock szczególnie lubił wymieniać kolory i liczby – wpierw chaotycznie, a nieco później od czasu do czasu po kolei, zaczynając od dowolnej z pojedynczych, do dziesięciu - piętnastu. John, początkowo z radością obserwujący „polepszenie", stopniowo do niego przywykł i zobojętniał. Dalszej poprawy nie było. Mózg Sherlocka nie był w stanie poradzić sobie nawet z tą informacją. Układał oddzielne, rozsypane kawałki i ponownie je tracił.

Mobilność Sherlocka teraz zaczęła być kłopotliwa. Zwłaszcza kiedy należało go ogolić. O ile wcześniej John bez trudu nauczył się szybko i zgrabnie golić miękką szczecinę, a teraz praktycznie nigdy nie obywało się bez zacięć. Jednak i ten problem udało się rozwiązać – przypadkowo i niecodzienną metodą.

Na początek John postanowił wznowić lekcje muzyki. Z tym samym nauczycielem. Pan Edwards przez jakiś czas niespokojnie popatrywał na Sherlocka, kręcącego się obok fotela, jednak stopniowo się przyzwyczaił i przestał zwracać na niego uwagę. Potem jednak John zaczął piłować struny, próbując nauczyć się przynajmniej prawidłowo trzymać instrument. Pod wpływem zgrzytliwego jęku skrzypiec Sherlock wyprężył się, a potem skulił, podciągając kolana do piersi. John, widząc to, ponowił swoją muzyczną improwizację, i Sherlock zaskomlał, wciskając nos w chude kolana, jakby usiłował się ukryć przed nieznośnym dźwiękiem. John zamarł, a następnie szybko podał instrument nauczycielowi i poprosił:

- Proszę zagrać coś... melodyjnego.

Zabrzmiała cicha, smutna melodia. John był pewien, że już ją słyszał, lecz nie znał się zbyt dobrze na muzyce klasycznej i nie potrafił podać tytułu. Sherlock wyprostował się powoli, przylegając plecami do fotela, zamknął oczy i znieruchomiał w takiej pozycji, od czasu do czasu kołysząc się lekko w takt muzyki.

Tego samego dnia w domu pojawiły się płyty z muzyka klasyczną i małe głośniki, które John podłączył do notebooka.

Przy muzyce Sherlocka można było nawet golić.

W noc po burzy stało się jasne, że John nie będzie już dane spać w swoim pokoju. Próby położenia Sherlocka do łóżka i wyjścia były bezowocne. W końcu John zrobił mu zastrzyk uspokajający, a i tak Sherlock obudził się w środku nocy i urządził w sypialni histeryczny kataklizm, uspokoiwszy się dopiero wtedy, gdy John go objął i jakoś przekonał, że nie dzieje się nic strasznego. Zresztą i tak John musiał położyć się razem z nim. Sherlock wczepił się w niego, obejmując ramionami, zarzucił na jego udo chudą nogę w rozciągniętej błękitnej piżamie. Tę noc John przeleżał na plecach, z otwartymi oczami, licząc oddechy Sherlocka.

Dodatkowy zastrzyk leku sedatywnego musiał zrobić również kolejnej nocy. John szczelnie zasłonił okno i przeniósł do sypialni Sherlocka część swoich rzeczy. Na pytające spojrzenie pani Hudson, rzucił wcześniej przygotowaną odpowiedź:

- To niebezpieczne, pozostawiać go samego w takim stanie.

- Niebezpiecznie jest _dla ciebie_ zostawać z nim, kiedy jest w takim stanie.

- Nic mi nie będzie. Proszę się nie denerwować.

- John!

- Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Kiedy John był obok, Sherlock prędko zasypiał nawet bez zastrzyków. John pewnego razu specjalnie to sprawdził.

Znajomy słodkawo-mleczny zapach, lekko mdlący od domieszki woni lekarstw i męskiego ciała, stał się dla Johna zapachem domu. Nie wyczuwał go już świadomie, ale kiedy opuszczał mieszkanie, natychmiast ogarniał go podskórny niepokój. Kładł to na karb tego, że zostawia chorego pod opieką dwóch kobiet, więc starał się swoje wyprawy do sklepu, do kliniki, apteki czy też spotkania z Mycroftem jak najbardziej skracać. Tak naprawdę ten niepokój mijał jedynie nocami, kiedy Sherlock spał obok na brzuchu albo na boku, przyciskając nos lub rozwichrzoną głowę do ramienia Johna, od czasu do czasu pochrapując lub cicho jęcząc. Czasem kładł wychudzoną rękę w poprzek Johnowej piersi, a ten próbował sobie wyobrazić, że śpiący z nim człowiek jest całkiem zwyczajny, że kiedy się obudzi, będzie z nim można porozmawiać, usłyszeć przytyk wypowiedziany sennym głosem i żądanie, by mu podać komórkę. John nie myślał o tym, co Sherlock powiedziałby, ocknąwszy się teraz i odkrywszy, że leży w jednym łóżku ze swoim współlokatorem, jednak serce mu się ściskało z lęku i zaczynał machinalnie gładzić leżącą na jego piersi rękę – od łokcia do końców palców, patrząc w sufit i wspominając miniony dzień.

- Myślisz, że jesteś bardziej uparty ode mnie? – szeptał John, a oczy bolały go coraz bardziej od długiego czytania. – O, nie. Nie jesteś. W przeciwnym wypadku sam ze sobą byś nie wytrzymał nawet jednego dnia.

- Przydałby ci się spacer. – Pani Hudson stanęła na progu salonu, ze smutkiem patrząc na to, jak Sherlock bezradnie obraca w dłoniach kawałki kolorowej układanki, a John próbuje objaśnić mu, co z nimi robić, jednocześnie pilnując, by nie zostały połknięte.

- Nie potrzeba.

- John...

- Pani Hudson, czy to nie pora pani ulubionego serialu?!

Sherlock mamrotał o kolorach, o krukach, a niedawno jego mózg fafiksował się na głębokich studniach.

Siedzieli ramię przy ramieniu, opierając się plecami o ścianę przy wejściu do kuchni. Podłoga była zimna, ale Sherlock sprzeciwiał się wszelkim podkładkom. John również usiadł bezpośrednio na podłodze, uniósł głowę i patrzył w sufit.

- Mieszkałem na peryferiach Londynu – odezwał się. – Była tam w jednym miejscu wielka jama, bardzo głęboka. Nazywaliśmy ją studnią.

- Studnia.

- Kiedyś wpadł do niej jeden chłopak i złamał sobie kręgosłup. Potem ją zakryli. Jeśli się przyłożyło ucho do pokrywy, słychać było dziwne dźwięki. Myśleliśmy, że w środku coś żyje.

- Studnia

- A może to sama studnia ożywała... Ogromna jama, ciemność... Nic nie widać... Patrzysz tam i wydaje się, że stamtąd ktoś patrzy na ciebie...

- John...

- Tak, Sherlock?

- Czternaście, piętnaście, szesnaście...

- Siedemnaście.

- Siedemnaście.

Kilka razy dzwoniła Sara, pytając zwykle o to samo i otrzymując dokładnie takie same odpowiedzi.

- Jak leci?

- Normalnie.

- Co z nim?

- Zaczął się poruszać. Mówi.

- O!

- Niestety, nic sensownego.

- O... Masz taki głos... – Sara zawahała się i dodała: - John, może zajrzę? Odwiedzę was.

- Jasne.

- Potrzebujecie czegoś?

- Nie, dziękuję.

Siedzieli przy kuchennym stole, a Sara nieustannie rzucała niespokojne spojrzenia na Sherlocka, który opierał się plecami o futrynę i przegradzał wyjście z kuchni swoimi długimi, chudymi nogami.

- Nie denerwuj się, on jest nieszkodliwy.

- Mówisz, jakbyś był tego pewien.

- Spędzam z nim większą część doby.

- John... Postanowiłeś zapuścić brodę?

- Tak jakoś... – John potarł z zakłopotaniem szczeciniasty podbródek. – Jakoś nie mam kiedy się golić.

- Może gdzieś się przejdziemy?

John popatrzył na Sherlocka, który siedział nieruchomo, patrząc w sufit.

- Nie uważam, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

- Czy ty w ogóle wychodzisz z domu? – Sara podparła policzek dłonią, głos jej zadrżał. Przyćmione światło nadawało jej twarzy papierową bladość.

- Naturalnie. – John próbował się wesoło uśmiechnąć. – Wychodzę... po zakupy... w różnych sprawach. Niektórych.

- Sprawach?

- Tak. Niedawno jeździliśmy robić analizy. Uszkodzenia organiczne praktycznie już się cofnęły.

- Rozumiem. – Sara odkaszlnęła, umknęła wzrokiem, a potem spojrzała na Sherlocka.

Ten patrzył w sufit i lekko się kołysał.

- Czasem też spotykam się z jego bratem – ciągnął John.

- Jasne. Jakoś dziwnie się zachowuje.

- Dziwnie? – John zerknął na Sherlocka ze zdumieniem. – Nie, on się po prostu cieszy.

- Cieszy?

- Tak. Niedawno mieliśmy lekcję muzyki. To znaczy ja miałem. I pan Edwards...

- Przecież jego twarz kompletnie niczego nie wyraża, jest jak maska.

- Jaka maska, Sara, popatrz, on przecież...

- John!

- Dobrze, dobrze... Widocznie skoro spędzam z nim tyle czasu, nauczyłem się odróżniać jedną obojętną minę od drugiej.

- Czerwony – burknął Sherlock.

- Ja chyba już pójdę. – Sara pospiesznie wstała od stołu.

- Dobrze. – John również się podniósł. – Po prostu przejdź nad jego nogami. Nie bój się, pani Hudson też czasami...

Sara posłusznie uniosła nogę.

- Czerwony! – Sherlock niemalże krzyknął i wzdrygnął się. Sara pisnęła z zaskoczenia i rzuciła się pędem do drzwi wyjściowych.

Po chwili John powoli osunął się na podłogę obok milczącego już Sherlocka. Trząsł się od bezgłośnego śmiechu.

- Wiesz co? – wymamrotał, pocierając nosem o ciepłe, kościste ramię Sherlocka, okryte spranym T-shirtem. – Wydaje mi się, że ona nas obu wzięła za świrów.

John kilka razy próbował umówić się na spotkanie z Mycroftem, lecz ten, jedynie spłacając kartę kredytową Sherlocka, wymawiał się od osobistych kontaktów, usprawiedliwiając się sprawami wagi państwowej, tak więc John zdumiał się dość mocno, kiedy na jego zwykłe pytanie ze słuchawki telefonu padła odpowiedź:

- Dobrze, ale po dwudziestej trzeciej. Przyślę auto. Może tak być?

- Tak. – John potrząsnął głową, zbierając myśli. – Tak, oczywiście. Będę czekał, tylko zrobię zastrzyki.

Spotkanie odbyło się w tym samym gabinecie, który wydawał się być kolejną warstwą zbroi Mycrofta Holmesa.

- John, dobrze się czujesz?

- Jak najbardziej – odparł John, bez zaproszenia siadając na fotelu naprzeciwko biurka. – Jestem bardzo wdzięczny, że... byłeś łaskaw jednak ponownie ze mną porozmawiać.

- Mam sprawy nie cierpiące zwłoki...

- Rozumiem. – John przełknął ślinę. – Nie będę marnował twojego drogocennego czasu. Chciałbym dowiedzieć się jeszcze czegoś o Sherlocku. Albo dostać adresy krewnych, którzy go znali i mogli ze mną porozmawiać.

- Adresy – to zbędne! – odparł Mycroft gwałtownie ale zaraz się opanował i wyjaśnił: - Mało kto zna go na tyle dobrze, żeby ci pomóc. Poza tym bliższa rodzina nie wie o jego obecnym żałosnym stanie. I nie będą wiedzieć, póki jest choćby mała szansa na jego wyzdrowienie. Martwię się również o ich zdrowie.

- Tak postanowiłeś?

- Owszem, tak postanowiłem.

- Syndrom Wielkiego Brata? Wszystko kontrolować?

- John, zaczynasz przekraczać granice.

- Dobrze. Powiedz mi, co on lubi.

- Lubi? – Mycroft złożył dłonie w tak znajomym geście, że John drgnął i zakazał sobie na nie patrzeć. – Lubi mleko. Nadal?

- Tak, lubi.

- Z kolei nie znosi szparagów, chociaż jada prawie jak wegetarianin.

- Orientuję się, ale niezupełnie o to pytam.

- Nie lubi odbierać telefonu, jeśli w tym momencie akurat rozmyśla.

- Wiem.

- Lubi muzykę klasyczną, chociaż starannie to ukrywa.

- Teraz ceni sobie Bacha.

- Jego ulubiony kolor... – Mycroft zamyślił się na chwilę.

- To chyba też wiem – odezwał się John.

- A ja nie wiem. – Palce Mycrofta, dotąd pukające jeden o drugi, zamarły przy jego podbródku. – Co chciałbyś ode mnie usłyszeć, skoro znasz go lepiej ode mnie?

- Czy on miał kiedykolwiek jakichś przyjaciół? Spotykał się z kobietami? Ostatecznie nie jest chyba prawiczkiem?

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Mycroft odchylił się na oparcie fotela, opuściwszy ręce na podłokietniki. – Kiedy rozpoczynał studia, trochę rozluźniłem kontrolę. Miałem dużo pracy. I straciłem go z oczu. W tamtym okresie Sherlock uwielbiał eksperymentować. Zaczęły się narkotyki. Nie wiem, co próbował udowodnić. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co chciał zrobić wówczas ze swoim życiem, za to doskonale wiem, że wybuch w pewnym domu... Trzeba było to zatuszować, wymyślać oficjalną wersję wydarzeń, Sherlock leżał kilka tygodni w śpiączce, a nasza matka zupełnie posiwiała.

- Czy ktoś wtedy zginął?

- To nie ma znaczenia.

- Ktoś zginął?!

- Dwie osoby.

- Wybuch był z winy Sherlocka?

- Eksperymenty pod wpływem narkotyków nie przynoszą nic dobrego. Nie zostałem zaznajomiony ze szczegółami tamtego śledztwa.

- Niemożliwe! On by nigdy...

- Teraz – nigdy. Minęło dziesięć lat, John. Zadomowił się w Londynie, po jakimś czasie zapoznał z inspektorem Lestrade'em i skierował swoje zdolności na bardziej pożyteczną drogę.

- I to wszystko?

- Wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć. I... John, cieszę się, że tak się przejmujesz problemami mojego brata, ale wydaje się, że twoje metody terapii zaszły w ślepy zaułek. Uważam, że bezpieczniejszy dla nas wszystkich i efektywniejszy będzie powrót Sherlocka do kliniki, gdzie będzie pod opieką specjalistów. Już i tak bardzo dużo zrobiłeś.

- N-nie. – John próbował uświadomić sobie, co właśnie powiedział Mycroft i nie poddać się irracjonalnej panice. W ustach mu zaschło. – Nie rozumiesz, jeszcze nie jestem w ślepej uliczce. Potrzebuję tylko trochę czasu.

- Trochę?

- Tak. Są przełomy. Nieustannie mówi coś nowego. Przy okazji, z czym mogą być związane studnie?

- Kolejne majaczenie?

- Jasne... Chyba już pójdę.

- Dobrze. John, życzę powodzenia. Jednak pomyśl o mojej propozycji. Obawiam się, że niebawem będę musiał tak postąpić, niezależnie od twoich poglądów na tę sprawę.

Chciałby zasnąć, ale nie może. Połknął dwie tabletki z apteczki Sherlocka. To tylko środki nasenne, nic szczególnego. Jednak zamiast w sen, zapadł w muliste, chimeryczne odmęty – napięcie nerwowe nie odpuszczało i John miał ochotę wyć z rozpaczliwej bezsilności. Próbował przemyśleć sytuację, zrozumieć, skąd się bierze cała ta makabra. Może Sherlockowi naprawdę będzie lepiej w szpitalu? Ale przecież sam Mycroft mówił, że tam on nie wyzdrowieje „dla zasady".

John popatrzył na śpiącego obok przyjaciela.

- Wiem, że to wszystko to twój kolejny durny test. A my wszyscy to tylko pionki, elementy twojego eksperymentu. Ty mnie teraz słyszysz, Sherlock, i rozumiesz. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że taki facet jak ty mógł po prostu zwariować. Ty wszystko rozumiesz, a ja wywalczę, żebyś odpowiedział.

Rano było pochmurno, za oknem wył wiatr, a w sypialni hulał przeciąg. Sherlock, jak to się często zdarzało, obudził się wcześniej od Johna, ale póki ten spał, nie wstawał z łóżka. Leżał i patrzył w sufit, od czasu do czasu coś pomrukując i krzywiąc się lekko, od czego cienkie zmarszczki mimiczne gromadziły się w kącikach jego oczu i koło ust.

Pani Hudson zauważyła, że tego dnia John był bardziej milczący niż zwykle i nie pozwolił Ellis przygotować jedzenia dla Sherlocka. Zajął się tym sam. Nerwowe ruchy, rozlane mleko, ksiązka walająca się na podłodze pośrodku salonu – wszystko to mówiło starszej kobiecie, że w ich małym, zamkniętym światku coś jest nie tak. O nic nie pytała. Westchnęła tylko, kiedy John potknął się o książkę i bez słowa ją podniosła, odłożyła na półkę i poszła siebie, oglądać kolejny popularny talk show, choć nawet nie zwracała uwagi, co właściwie mówią jego uczestnicy.

Palec wskazujący zamarł na znajomym pieprzyku. John siedział na krześle przed fotelem Sherlocka. Z trudem przełknął jajecznicę, którą przeżuwał, jednocześnie karmiąc chorego. Położył widelec na talerzu, który trzymał na kolanach. Sherlock był tego ranka spokojny, jakby zadumany, ale John widział, że ten spokój to próba ponownej ucieczki w głąb siebie, skąd już nikt i nic nie zdoła detektywa wyciągnąć.

- Mycroft powiedział, że czas cię odstawić z powrotem do kliniki. Do psychiatryka, słyszysz mnie, Sherlock? Tak strasznie chcesz się znaleźć w pokoju bez klamek? Przeciez ty tam zwariujesz z nudów... Boże, co ja gadam. Sherlock, popatrz na mnie. Patrz na mnie, do kurwy nędzy!

Talerz spadł z kolan Johna na podłogę, widelec zatrzymał się na podłokietniku fotela. John brutalnie odwrócił głowę Sherlocka, łapiąc go za szczęki tak, by nie mógł się wyrwać – i próbował złapać jego rozbiegane, błędne spojrzenie.

- Czerwony...

- Cholerny sukinsyn! – John już sam nie wiedział, co krzyczy. – Wracaj tu zaraz! Nie waż się uciekać w te swoje pieprzone umysłowe piwnice! Czego ty tam szukasz, co?!

Zerwał się z krzesła, zaczął miotać po pokoju, wysypał książki ze stojącego w rogu kartonu i podniósł schowaną na jego dnie zieloną piłkę.

- Patrz! Twoje kruki! Kruki, Sherlock, już nie za oknem! Są już w domu, w domu, rozumiesz?! Zeżrą ciebie, mnie, nas wszystkich, jeśli nie przestaniesz grać w tę durną grę!

Podsunął piłeczkę pod nos Sherlocka wciśniętego w oparcie fotela. Pochylił się nad nim, Sherlock zajęczał, próbował się odsunąć, jego ręce bezładnie macały po kolanach i bocznych oparciach fotela.

- Czerwony... studnia... czerwony! Kruki! – zaskowytał Sherlock nie swoim głosem, a jego wychudzona dłoń zacisnęła się niezgrabnie na rączce widelca.

- Tu patrz! Twoje kruki! Są tutaj!

Ostry ból przeszył policzek Johna, cofnął się gwałtownie. Sherlock podciągnął kolana do piersi, skulił się i szlochał, chowając twarz w dłoniach. John wyrwał z policzka sterczący widelec, upuścił go na dywan i chwiejnie, niczym pijany, ciężko dysząc poszedł do łazienki. Spomiędzy palców przyciśniętych do twarzy ciekła mu krew.


	3. część 3 Pazury kruka

**Część 3**

**Pazury kruka**

_Niech to będzie pożegnanie - krzyknę - ptaku czy szatanie!  
Precz na burzę, na plutońskie brzegi czarnych nocy mórz!  
Niech mi żadne czarne pióro nie przypomni, jak ponuro  
Mroczysz wszystko kłamstwa chmurą! Ruszże się z popiersia, rusz!  
Wyjmij dziób z mojego serca - i rusz się z nade drzwi, rusz!  
Kruk mi odrzekł: "Nigdy już!"_

_Edgar Allan Poe „Kruk" (tłumaczenie: Zenon Przesmycki)_

Musiał się ogolić i zalepić nieładne, bolesne skaleczenie plastrem.

- Och, John, może powinieneś wymienić maszynkę do golenia? – zauważyła pani Hudson.

- Już to zrobiłem. – John uśmiechnął się nieszczerze. – O której dziś przyjdzie Ellis? Sherlocka trzeba wykąpać.

- Niedługo powinna być. – Pani Hudson spojrzała na zegar, a potem na znieruchomiałego w fotelu Sherlocka. – Dziś jest taki cichy...

- Tak... Trochę.

Sherlock siedział, podciągnąwszy kolana do piersi i obejmując rękami chude kostki. Lekko zaczął kołysać się w przód i w tył. John spodziewał się, że nie pozwoli sobie zrobić zastrzyków ani zaprowadzić do łazienki, ale Sherlock zachowywał się zdumiewająco spokojnie.

Piana lekko pachniała jakimiś kwiatami. John praktycznie nie patrzył, co łapie ze sklepowych półek. Woda zmywała odór potu, moczu i ten nieznośny zapach słodkawego mleka. John łagodnie wodził myjką po kościstych plecach Sherlocka. Zadzwoniła komórka Ellis i pielęgniarka wyszła z łazienki. Ręka Johna pogrążyła się w mydlanej pianie po łokieć. Tyle razy mył Sherlocka, że mógłby wymienić z pamięci wszystkie drobne pieprzyki, zaczynając od ramion i wystających obojczyków, w dół po jasnej skórze, cienkiej, nieustannie łuszczącej się na łokciach i opuszkach palców. Kiedy trzeba było spłukiwać szampon z włosów, John kładł dłoń na czole Sherlocka i lekko naciskał, by ten odchylił głowę. W takim momencie Sherlock odruchowo zamykał oczy i głośno oddychał przez usta, do których ściekały przypadkowe strużki wody. Zachłystywał się, kaszlał i prychał, a John tylko się temu przyglądał i nie myślał o niczym. Wyjmując Sherlocka z wanny, trzeba było objąć go w talii, wyczuwając rozpostartymi dłońmi wystające żebra na bokach. W takich chwilach John też o niczym nie myślał, ale zapach czystego ludzkiego ciała, wody i mydła sprawiał, że oddychał swobodniej - działał lepiej, niż środki uspokajające.

John narzucił szlafrok na ramiona Sherlocka i popchnął go w stronę drzwi.

Sherlock pozwolił się ogolić bez muzyki. Johnowi ziębły końce palców i czuł oznaki nadchodzącej migreny.

Sherlock siedział na kanapie w czystym szlafroku i przypominał cienką wylinkę, opróżnioną skorupę. John usiadł obok, próbując go zająć opowiadaniem, potem zaczął liczyć, zaczynając od przypadkowych liczb i przechodząc do wyższych wartości dziesiętnych, potem wymieniał wszystkie kolory tęczy i nawet powiedział nerwowo:

- Sherlock, kruki, duże czarne kruki. Są bardzo blisko.

Oddech Sherlocka pozostał tak samo sennie równomierny. John pomyślał, że jeszcze chwila, a sam wybuchnie, zapełniając tę kompletną pustkę, produkując hurtem wszystkie te ruchy i dźwięki, jakich brakowało siedzącemu obok człowiekowi.

- Proszę... – Głos mu się załamał. – Tylko nie znowu. Nie powinienem na ciebie krzyczeć. Nie rób mi tego, Sherlock. Proszę.

Gwałtownie opuścił głowę, próbując złapać głębszy oddech, zagryzł wargę i zacisnął pięści. Po kilku sekundach potarł kącik oka, zmieszany, a potem ostrożnie położył dłoń na ciepłym policzku i brodzie Sherlocka, odwracając jego twarz ku sobie. Sherlock wbijał wzrok w nicość. Jego oczy patrzyły, bo taka była ich funkcja, lecz informacja nie przechodziła dalej po włóknach nerwowych – dwie przejrzyste szklane kulki bez wyrazu. Jakie tu potrzebne są bodźce, jakie słowa? John nie wiedział. Usta Sherlocka były jak zwykle lekko uchylone, wargi suche i bardzo blade. John zaklął cicho i rozpaczliwie nachylił się do Sherlocka, nakrywając jego wargi swoimi. Nigdy nie całował plastikowej lalki, ale wrażenie pewnie byłoby podobne. Odsunął się powoli, krzywiąc boleśnie i z żalem. Jego dłoń swobodnie i naturalnie leżała na szyi Sherlocka, końce palców dotykały szczęki w okolicy ucha. John z trudem przełknął ślinę i przylgnął czołem do czoła przyjaciela, nie odzywając się ani słowem.

Kiedy do salonu weszła pani Hudson, John już zwyczajnie siedział obok Sherlocka.

- Joooohn... - Kobieta westchnęła żałośnie. – Mógłbyś chociaż iść na spacer. Ileż można, popatrz na siebie w lustrze. Zabijasz się na raty, a Sherlocka to i tak nam nie zwróci.

- Iść na spacer? - John jak gdyby wynurzał się z uśpienia. - Dlaczego by nie, w samej rzeczy. Tego wariantu jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy.

- Wariantu?

John zerwał się, wyjmując z kieszeni spodni telefon komórkowy. Numer Mycrofta miał na szybkim wybieraniu.

- Dzień dobry. Tak, to pilne. Nie, na razie nic... Nie... Mycroft, trzeba wyprowadzić Sherlocka na spacer. Nie, to nie moja zachcianka. Pomyśl, ile czasu on już siedzi w czterech ścianach! Możliwe, że świeże powietrze... Rozumiem, ale wysłuchaj mnie, mówię jako lekarz. Tak, bardzo śmieszne... Trzeba go wyprowadzić dokądś, gdzie jest pusto. Nie podpowiesz czegoś? Tak, będę bardzo wdzięczny. Aż tak? Dobrze, czekamy.

- Sherlock. - John spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. - Trzeba będzie cię cieplej ubrać, na ulicy hula wiatr. Pani Hudson, proszę zawołać Ellis, gdzie ona przepadła? Trzeba tutaj pomóc z ubraniem. Zaraz pojedziemy na spacer!

Na zewnątrz było mokro i wietrznie. Samochód czekał pod domem około dziesięciu minut, nim Ellis i John naciągnęli ciepłą odzież na obojętne i oporne ciało.

- Powinnam jechać z wami – upierała się Ellis.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Dam sobie radę! – John uśmiechnął się przesadnie wesoło i nawet ucałował panią Hudson w policzek. – No już, Sherlock, nie będę cię niósł. Królewna z drewna... Otwórzcie drzwi. O, właśnie...

Milkliwy szofer był świadom specyfiki swoich pasażerów i dostał już wytyczne co do trasy. John nie wiedział, gdzie jadą, ale o nic nie pytał. Jaka to w sumie różnica? Siedział, wspierając ramieniem Sherlocka, i patrzył jak za oknem w mętnej szarej mgle rozpływają się kontury szarych budynków, a wiatr goni po mokrym asfalcie samotne żółte liście. Niebo było zasnute szarymi, depresyjnymi chmurami.

- Niech pan weźmie parasol – zaproponował kierowca, pomagając Johnowi wyciągnąć Sherlocka z auta. – Chyba będzie padać. Zdaje się, że już kropi.

- Mżawka, głupstwo – mruknął John. – Gdzie jesteśmy? Jakiś porzucony placyk zabaw?

- Tak. O, tam są ławki. Sam go pan zaprowadzi?

- Tak, wszystko w porządku. Jak na razie idzie, jeśli go prowadzić.

- Położę tam jakąś matę, żeby można było usiąść. Ławki są mokre.

- Dobrze.

Ławka stała naprzeciwko starej dziecięcej huśtawki. Tej okolicy na peryferiach Londynu John nie znał. Zmarszczył się i otarł rękawiczką wilgoć z twarzy. Sherlock siedział przygarbiony. Wiatr przeganiał u ich stóp liście, wył gdzieś tam w szarych niebiosach. Nie najlepsze miejsce i czas na spacery. Ale, tak jak obiecał Mycroft, nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Tylko w oddali czekał szofer, rozłożywszy swój parasol. Drugi parasol – ten, który dał Johnowi - leżał na ławce.

- No proszę. – John mocniej przycisnął się bokiem do Sherlocka, patrząc na kropelki deszczu w jego rozwichrzonych lokach. – Dawno nie byłeś na dworze, prawda? Popatrz, już jesień. Obrzydliwa pogoda... – John siąknął nosem i spojrzał przed siebie. – Popatrz, huśtawka. Huśtałeś się na takiej w dzieciństwie? Pewnie tak. Wszyscy się na takich bawiliśmy. Dlaczego wcześniej myślałem, że twoje dzieciństwo powinno być jakieś ekscentryczne? Zresztą, ono u każdego jest takie. Mycroft mówił, że nie bardzo lubiłeś się uczyć. Ja też. Wolałem biegać za piłką i podrywać dziewczyny.

John w końcu popatrzył na Sherlocka, który siedział z uniesioną głową i wpatrywał się w niebo, leciutko mrużąc oczy, kiedy wpadały do nich kropelki drobnego deszczu. Na szarym niebie krążyło kilka dużych czarnych ptaków. John nie miał pojęcia, co to za ptaki, lecz zamilkł w napięciu. Sherlock nie poruszał się, nie histeryzował, po prostu siedział i patrzył, jak skamieniały. Słychać było tylko wiatr i odgłosy ruchu ulicznego gdzieś z oddali.

- Sherlock... Myślisz, że to są twoje kruki? – odezwał się John ostrożnie, powoli obejmując Sherlocka za ramiona. – Odpowiesz?

Odpowiedzią było długie, drżące westchnienie. Sherlock opuścił głowę, na koniuszku jego nosa lśniła kropla wody.

- Zimno – wyszeptał. – Bardzo zimno. I nie rozumiem, czemu ty mnie obejmujesz?

- Co?! – John wzdrygnął się, spoglądając na Sherlocka z niedowierzaniem, a potem gwałtownie się odsunął.

Kierowca pospiesznie skierował się w stronę „spacerowiczów". Dwaj zwariowani pasażerowie to już trochę za wiele.

- Panie Watson, co się stało?! – zawołał, próbując zwrócić uwagę podskakującego koło ławki i śmiejącego się człowieka.

- Tak! Tak, niech to diabli! Sherlock, co ja robię? Spytałeś, co ja robię? Sherlock, dość tych wygłupów, słyszałem cię! Za późno. Nie udawaj, bo znów cię uściskam, zobaczysz! O Matko Boża! O, do diabła! Do domu, natychmiast jedziemy do domu. Muszę zadzwonić do Mycrofta! Natychmiast!

Jednak nawet z numerem Holmesa na szybkim wybieraniu Johnowi nie udało się zadzwonić od razu – trzęsące się palce nie trafiały w odpowiednie klawisze komórki.

Kiedy samochód włączył się w potok innych aut na ulicach Londynu, John w milczeniu wbijał wzrok w oparcie fotela przed sobą. Zdjął rękawiczkę i przygryzł kostkę palca. Sherlock siedział obok, milczący i nieruchomy, jak poprzednio.

- Jak to możliwe? – wyszeptał John, marszcząc czoło z niedowierzaniem i smutkiem. – Jak to, przecież przed chwilą mówiłeś normalnie i do rzeczy. Nie żądam, żebyś zaraz zrobił mi wykład wedle wszelkich swoich detektywistycznych prawideł. Wystarczy mi jedno rozumne zdanie. Sherlock, ty się specjalnie nade mną znęcasz, tak? To po prostu nie może być. To niemożliwe...

Kierowca pomógł wprowadzić Sherlocka na piętro i posadzić go na kanapie. John nie miał siły mówić, więc tylko uśmiechnął się smętnie w podziękowaniu i machnął ręką.

- Co się stało, John?

- Wszystko w porządku, pani Hudson. Idźcie z Ellis na dół, do siebie. Ja sam go rozbiorę.

- John...

- Proszę, idźcie na dół! O, jest Mycroft. Ellis, niech mu pani otworzy... Jest pani wolna. Muszę porozmawiać z panem Holmesem sam na sam.

Płaszcz pozostał na kanapie, niedbale rzucony. Sherlock wstał i chwiejnie poszedł do swojego ulubionego kąta obok drzwi do kuchni, usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o ścianę i znieruchomiał.

- Dlaczego mnie wezwałeś?

- On... mówił.

- Teraz nie jest zbyt rozmowny.

- Nie wiem, może potrzeba chwilę... Zmarzł, zaraz się rozgrzeje...

- Co tam mruczysz, John? Ty sam nie wyglądasz zbyt zdrowo. – Mycroft z troską pokiwał głową, wyjmując telefon. – To nie może dłużej trwać, wzywam ambulans. Sherlocka trzeba stąd zabrać. Dlaczego on siedzi na podłodze? Tam jest zimno!

- Mycroft, proszę. – John stanął między Mycroftem, a Sherlockiem. – Jeszcze tydzień.

- John, to nie ma sensu.

- Sześć dni. Pięć. Cztery... Trzy!

- John, nie musisz się aż tak denerwować – powiedział Mycroft uspokajającym tonem. – Mogę wykupić to mieszkanie i zapewnić dobry dojazd do kliniki...

Trzeba zwyczajnie podejść do stołu, tak spokojnie, jakby się chciało zwyczajnie wziąć lekarstwo dla Sherlocka. W tym meblu jest jedna, jedyna w całym mieszkaniu szuflada zamykana na klucz, gdyż John kiedyś stwierdził, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. Klucz zawsze nosi w kieszeni. Teraz po prostu trzeba wyjąć ten cholerny klucz, przekręcić w zamku, wysunąć szufladę i dotknąć palcami zimnej rękojeści broni, a potem gwałtownie ją porwać i wycelować w zastygłego z zaskoczenia Mycrofta.

- Wynoś się!

- Świetnie. – Mycroft nerwowo wzruszył ramionami. – Dwie sąsiednie sale to też jakieś wyjście. – Nieładny twardy uśmiech rozciągnął jego wargi.

- Wynoś się stąd natychmiast!

- John, co ty robisz?! – Pani Hudson, która zajrzała do salonu, cofnęła się, przerażona.

Kula uderzyła w ścianę kilka centymetrów od ramienia pobladłego Mycrofta. Sherlock, który do tej pory milcząco obserwował całą scenę z podłogi, teraz skierował wzrok prosto w miejsce, gdzie trafił pocisk i ledwo słyszalnie wymruczał:

- Nuda.

- Słyszałeś?! Słyszałeś?! – John machnął ręką z pistoletem. – On mówi, a ty mi nie wierzysz!

Mycroft cofnął się, podnosząc rękę w uspokajająco-obronnym geście.

- John, ostrożnie z bronią. Ja już wychodzę.

Trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe.

Przyspieszony puls, wilgotne dłonie, gardło jak zaciśnięte garotą.

Sherlock siedzi na podłodze i gapi się gdzieś w przestrzeń. Ma półotwarte usta.

John miota się obok, wymachując bronią i drugą ręką trzymając się za głowę.

- Znowu! On myśli, że ja zwariowałem! Że mi się to przyśniło! Wyślą cię do... Sherlock, ty tam przestaniesz nawet próbować, prawda?! Ja wiem, wiem, że przestaniesz. Z zasady! On zaraz wez... – John zaszlochał, powoli klękając przed Sherlockiem. – Wezwie policję, służby medyczne... Trzeba się stąd zabierać. Tak, spływamy stąd!

John ponownie zerwał się na równe nogi, wybiegł na korytarz. W uszach już dźwięczały mu policyjne syreny. Z wysiłkiem przesunął szafę z kąta do drzwi, żeby je zabarykadować. To da im nieco czasu. Wrócił do salonu, uderzając ramieniem w futrynę.

- Tak nie jest nudno, prawda? Teraz ci nie jest nie nudno?! Wstawaj! Trzeba otworzyć okno, przez okno! Teraz... już... okno w salonie... Wpuścimy wszystkie kruki na tym świecie...!

Palce Johna konwulsyjnie wczepiły się w ramiona Sherlocka.

- Kruki... – jęknął Sherlock i przymknął oczy.

- Oj... Sherlock, nie łam się. No już, wstawaj. Szybko... Ja teraz według nich też jestem świrem. Tak jak ty. Teraz dokładnie powinienem zrozumieć, co mi próbujesz powiedzieć. I nas już nie będzie męczyć nuda!

- Nuda...

- Ja... Ja jestem taki zmęczony... – John oparł gorące, wilgotne od potu czoło o ramię Sherlocka, wdychając znajomy, uspokajający zapach. – Już nic nie rozumiem. Może naprawdę zwariowałem? Nie oddam im ciebie. Jesteś mi potrzebny. Bez ciebie krew przestanie mi płynąć w żyłach, po prostu zastygnie z nudów. Wstawaj, podnieś się, zaraz otworzę okno i...

- Lepiej w sypialni – wymamrotał Sherlock.

- Co?

- W sypialni. Tam można wykraść się niezauważalnie, bo tamci już wyłamują drzwi.

- Zdaje się... Rozumiem. A jednak też zwariowałem. – John zajęczał, odsuwając się od Sherlocka i przyciskając się plecami do ściany obok niego. Okazało się, że dudnienie pulsu w skroniach to w rzeczywistości miarowe łomotanie do drzwi.

- Jeszcze jest czas – wyszeptał John, unosząc pistolet.

- Żeby dorwać Mycrofta? – spytał Sherlock ochryple, niezdarnie próbując oblizać suche usta. – Z przyjemnością ci pomogę. Tylko myśli mi się plączą. Jakieś takie... nieprawidłowe i dziwne, w pięćdziesięciu procentach. Jak u świra.

John zaczął chichotać.

- No, ja się nie dziwię.

- Co się stało? Którego dziś mamy?

John powiedział.

- Koszmar. - Sherlock rzucił okiem na przyjaciela i zauważył, że ten machinalnie drapie się lufą pistoletu po udzie, trzymając palec na spuście. Łagodnie wyjął pistolet z chłodnej, wilgotnej dłoni i odrzucił go na bok, uspokajająco ściskając nogę Johna. – To znaczy, że ja naprawdę oszalałem? Mam cudaczne wspomnienia. A może to były sny...?

- Jakie? - John liczył uderzenia do drzwi. Ciekawe kiedy tamtym przyjdzie do głowy, żeby spróbować wleźć przez okno?

- Na przykład... Uprawialiśmy seks, kiedy byłem nie do końca przytomny, czy to mi się przyśniło?

John spojrzał na Sherlocka w oszołomieniu.

- N-nie.

- Okropnie wyglądasz. Powinieneś się ostrzyc.

- I kto to mówi?

- Tu cuchnie moczem.

- Pocałowałem cię.

- Co?

- W celach terapeutycznych. Myślałem, że może...

Sherlock zaśmiał się, unosząc wzrok ku sufitowi.

- Że może ocknę się pod wpływem szoku?

- I jeszcze śpimy w jednym łóżku.

- Co?

- Bałeś się spać beze mnie.

- Czyli rzeczywiście kompletnie zwariowałem. O, włamali się.

Rozległ się głośny trzask, ostre głosy. W poszerzającej się szczelinie pojawiły się lufy pistoletów.

- Rzuć broń!

- Tak jakby już rzuciłem. – John patrzył na policjantów, szczerząc zęby w dzikim uśmiechu.

- John, przykro mi, ale jestem zmuszony... – Do salonu szybkim krokiem wmaszerował posępny Holmes starszy.

- Mycroft, zmień dietę. Ta wyraźnie nie działa – oświadczył Sherlock. – I nie zapomnijcie naprawić drzwi i przesunąć szafę na stare miejsce, kiedy będziecie wychodzić.

Wstrząśnięty Mycroft wpatrywał się w brata.

- Ty... mówisz?

- Nie, to ty masz halucynacje. W ambulansie znajdzie się miejsce dla nas wszystkich.

Wzrok Mycrofta zatrzymał się na dłoni Sherlocka, wciąż jeszcze spoczywającej na udzie Johna.

- No cóż, John, nie wiem jakim sposobem... - i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć - ale ci się udało. Gratuluję.

- Zaciąłeś się przy goleniu? – Sherlock niezgrabnie dotyka palcem plastra, a John się krzywi.

- Z dedukcją u ciebie jeszcze na razie dość marnie.

- Ręce też mam jakby nie swoje. – Sherlock ponownie kładzie się na plecach, podkłada ręce pod kark, łokciem dotykając przy tym ramienia Johna. – Całe ciało jest jakby obce. Jak można było pozwolić choremu tyle siedzieć w jednym miejscu?

- Zamknij się.

- Co?

- Nie! Nie zamykaj się, proszę. – John się śmieje. – Musimy się zbierać na badanie. Mycroft powiedział, że za pół godziny...

- Mycroft zaczeka.

John milczy przez chwilę, a potem pyta cicho:

- Nie przeszkadza ci, że rozłożyłem się na twoim łóżku? – Spogląda w sufit. – To z przyzwyczajenia.

- A co z twoim policzkiem?

- Głupstwo. – John kuli się niespokojnie i nagle mówi: - Wiesz, kruk ma bardzo ostre pazury.

- Skręcę mu kark

- Już skręciłeś.

koniec


End file.
